Canterlot High/meeting Sunset Shimmer and Code Red
Her is how Canterlot High, and meeting Sunset Shimmer and Code Red goes Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Twilight Sparkle:(groans) ???: Hey, are you alright? Spike: Uh, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Spike, you're not supposed to-...uh, Spike... are you a dog? Spike: Uh, I think so. But I have no idea what you are. Twilight Sparkle:(sees hand not hooves)(screams and panics) Sunset Shimmer: You're called a human. Spike: Twilight, you have to pull it together. Twilight Sparkle: What does the rest of me look like? Spike: Um, like you. Only not you. Your muzzle's really small. Twilight Sparkle:(panics) My muzzle? Sunset Shimmer: Wait you're from Equestria too? Spike:(covers her mouth) Are you gonna scream again? Twilight Sparkle: (shakes her head for no and then looks up at Sunset as Spike uncovers her mouth) Yes. Sunset Shimmer: One of Celestia's students? Twilight Sparkle:(nods) Sunset Shimmer: So was I. Nice to meet you.(shakes her hand) (we then see a bank vehicle driving crazily, signifying there is a bank robbery going on, and cop cars knocked away by the robbers) Spike: That doesn't look good. (a black police car with the Autobot symbol stops up short and continues the chase) Twilight Sparkle: Was that an Autobot?! Sunset Shimmer: That was Major Malfunction, and yes, he is an Autobot. (a sonic boom is heard, and a blue streak shoots across the sky) Sunset Shimmer: Well I'll be. Spike: What was that?! Sunset Shimmer: An old friend. (the wind blows up, and a silver streak goes past them) Twilight Sparkle: Another old friend? Sunset Shimmer: Yep. (they see a red motorcycle drive after the truck and tip it over) Sunset Shimmer: I had no idea the whole team would be here. (they all come up to the trio followed by others) Nighlock: I'm Nighlock. Major Malfunction's star student. Leader of Code Red, top secret government team. Major Malfunction:(transforms into robot mode) I am Major Malfunction, mentor of Code Red, Autobot Shapeshifter, Optimus' head spy. These are my scouts: Minidrone(comes out the center of his chest), the twins, Hunter and Killer(comes out his headlights), and this is my best scout, StingBlade(comes out his tire). Taser: I'm Taser, second in command of the team. Red Smoke: (appears in a puff of red smoke with her arms crossed in honor) I am Red Smoke, the muscle of the team. Air Strike: I am Air Strike, the medic of the team. Light Ultron: Light Ultron, strategist. Mirage the Illusionist:(becomes visible) I am Mirage the Illusionist, weapon specialist. (A red haired girl flys down from the sky wearing red, yellow, and orange and had a mask) Firestar: And I'm Firestar. Indominus Rex(in true form):(stomps to them) Twilight Sparkle:(screams) Spike: Ah! Indominus Rex:(transforms into her human form) The name is Indominus. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry she's friendly now. Twilight Sparkle: Oh. O-kay. So, what's your name? Quicksilver: My name is Quicksilver, fastest mutant in whole Earth. Spike: Oh yeah prove it. Quicksilver:(runs all over the school in 7 seconds) Told ya. (a motorcyclist drives up) Bucky Barnes:(gets off) My name is Seargent Bucky Barnes of the 107th.(shakes Twilight's hand) Twilight Sparkle:(notices his metal arm for the first time) Why do you have that? Bucky Barnes: Haven't you heard of soldiers losing limbs in war? Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Sunset Shimmer: My name is Sunset Shimmer. I'm a part time member. (a person wearing a green pterodactyl suit flew down and deactivated his wings) Spike: Who are you? Sauron: I'm Sauron, one of the three best fliers in the government. (someone wearing red and black teleported in and acted like an idiot) Twilight Sparkle and Spike: And who's he? Sunset Shimmer:(rolls her eyes in annoyance) That's Deadpool. Their dumbest member. Taser: I've got him.(charges her hand with electricity and shoots it at him, tasing him) Deadpool:(falls down knocked out) Taser:(grabs him by the ankle and drags him to the school) Sunset Shimmer: (rolls her eye, sighing) Anyways, they're after the one they call Flash Fire. Twilight Sparkle: Wait why are you guys after Flash Fire? Bucky Barnes: That is on a need to know basis. Quicksilver: That's right. Red Smoke: Why do you want him? Hm? Are you an accomplis? (suspicious, Air Strike takes out his bo staff) Spike: No. He stole her crown, which contains magical properties. Nighlock: Join the club. Light Ultron: We received Intel that two old enemies of ours are working for him, but we need to be sure. Major Malfunction: Their names are Dark Ultron, who was the mastermind behind his appreantice's attempt to disintegrate the sun and destroy the Earth. Light Ultron: I prevented that. Indominus Rex: The other is from one year ago, but he went missing after we scared him away. His name, the Grand Duke of Olws. Twilight Sparkle and Spike: What! Sunset Shimmer: You know him? Twilight Sparkle: We encountered him a few times. Spike: And what do you mean you encountered him one year ago? Sunset Shimmer: Well, you see, it all-started when Nighlock and his friend were on a business trip. (flashback) Sunset Shimmer: A few weeks after the trip, which was truly eventful, him and I went on a mission to rescue four mutants from a new threat. (we see them firing the rocket that lead to them meeting Firestar) Sunset Shimmer: We rescued them with Angelica, but two of the Club members, Team Rocket, and the Duke surrounded us. (we see Frost, Leland, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls surrounding them) Sunset Shimmer: Lucky for us, Pooh, his friends, Ash Ketchum, and Discord were there to save us. Discord:(in flashback) Oh no you don't!(makes Jessie and James tango) (we see the heroes deal with the other two villains) Taser: We encountered him for the last time during the first battle of the War of Washington County, when Catseye and Talon scared him away with light and was never seen again. Catseye(in flashback):(bites the Duke on the leg) The Grand Duke of Owls:(in flashback) Ahh! She's here! Oh, aye aye aye!(begins throttling her) Stay out of this girl! This doesn't concern you! (Catsey begins struggling to get out of his grip) Catseye:(in flashback) It does if it's about the fate of the world. Spinosaurus(in flashback):(turns on car lights) The Grand Duke of Owls:(in flashback) Ahh! (flashback ends) Taser: That was last time we saw him. If he really is here, then people are in danger. Twilight Sparkle: I suggest we start searching the castle first.(gets down on all fours and runs to the school) Sunset Shimmer: Think we should tell her? Nighlock: Nah, it would ruin the fun if we did. Sunset Shimmer: That's true. (the team walks up to the school) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes